Divine spear
by Proxy4818
Summary: After waking up on the plains of Sacea a young tactician by the name of mark embarks on a journey to discover his lost past and perhaps discover a bond he never thought possible between himself and a kindhearted Pegasus knight.
1. Chapter 1

**As the summary told you this is going to be a MarkXFlorina fic, originally I was gonna do a traditional MarkXLyn fic but later decided I wanted a closer to unique couple(one the isn't overused"that being said I like the MarkXLyn pairing") I'll do my best with this particular story but I can't make any promises yet on the account that this is my first fire emblem fanfic.**

**I'll try and get the first few chapters done quickly to get to the part where Florina is introduce **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE**

* * *

Waking up in an unfamiliar place an unknown male somewhere around the age of nineteen looked around and viewed what appeared to be the inside of a hut.

The said person was unable tell for sure since his vision was blurred. As he continued scrutinizing the area his vision began to gradually clear.

_'Wh where in the world am I?'_

The figure attempted to sit up only to feel a rather sudden surge of pain surface through out his chest causing him to fall back down on the make shift bed he had just woke up on.

In an efforts figure out how he ended up inside an unfamiliar hut the young man attempted to recall the most recent events which he had been through but much to his own shock he could not recall a single thing it was like one big blank.

Increasing the effort did no good. No matter how hard the unknown male tried nothing would surface it honestly felt very almost as if...

"Oh you've finally come to." A voice said out of the blue snapping the figure out of his train of thought and causing him to turn his head.

What greeted his line of sight was a young girl doning a blue dress which had a skirt that split at the sides, along with fingerless gloves, her hair was green and tied in a long pony tail.

The said girl walked over with a bowl in hand.

"Where am i?" The former asked with an expression that displayed bafflement

"Inside my hut, I brought you here after finding you unconscious on the plains."

"I see."

The figure attempted to get up again but the teen girl put down the bowl and used her hands to grab the former's shoulders pushing him back down.

"You mustn't move around too quickly. I found you the previous night and you bore a near fatal injury."

That made figure look and his upper body which was wrapped in bandages covering his chest and left shoulder.

"I've treated the wound to the best of my abilities but it will still need time to completely heal."

Hearing this the former wore a smile.

"In that case I thank you for hospitality and if I may I would like to know the name of the girl who helped me."

"Oh have I really forgotten introduce myself? How silly of me." The girl said almost giggling at her own mistake.

"My name is Lyn. And yours?"

"Mark." The figure replied

"Mark? That's a rather odd name. But pay me no mind there's nothing wrong with it."

"Ok."

"I was also wandering if you'd share your story with me."

All that followed was silence which made Lyn slightly uneasy.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no it's not that!" Mark exclaimed before continuing.

"It's just...well..."

"I'm listening."

"If I'm to be completely honest here I'll have to admit that I am unable to recall anything at the moment, in fact there are only a few things I do remember but they mainly pertain to my profession and identity. I'm aware this may sound rather odd but I assure it's the truth."

"In that case I'd like to ask about your pro..."

Lyn suddenly stopped in mid sentence and her gaze jerked towards the entrance of the hut.

"Wait here." The teen girl said as she left the hut.

Mark looked around the inside of the hit one last time before spotting his gear neatly folder in one corner of the hut which consisted of a yellow long sleeved shirt, a pair of brown boots and a green cloak with a hood attached, laid out next to the gear was a simple sheathed iron sword. Mark's pants were the one piece of clothing he was still wearing( which he was thankful for since it meant an embarrassing predicament could be avoided). Quickly walking over to where the rest of his clothes were.

It took a minute or two but within that short time span Mark was once again wearing his shirt and thick green cloak.

Heading out side he saw Lyn standing off in the distance staring in a single direction. Though mark couldn't see the girl's expression due to the direction she was facing being away from him she still had a tense atmosphere around her.

Deciding it was best to simply ask about Lyn's sudden actions Mark headed over to the teen female was only to discover that what drew her attention were two unknown visitors who did not have the appearance of someone who was friendly.

"Don't tell me." Mark said in frustration.

"Bandits." Lyn muttered.

"They must have came down from the mountains."

"But why? Aren't they usually dissuaded by the risk of encountering knights?" Mark questioned.

"There aren't very knights in Sacea a and none of which this region."

_'I suppose that answers the l of which country I'm in.'_

"Stay here I'll be able to deal with these savages on my own." Lyn declared readying herself to rush the first bandit.

"As much as I'd like to take your word for it considering my less than favorable physical condition I'd rather help out indirectly, I'm at least able to do that much."

"And do you intend to assist me indirectly?" Lyn questioned curious as to what Mark's answer would be.

"Believe or not my profession specializes in that of strategies, in simple terms I'm a tactician."

"An odd profession but I'll choose to believe to you and also except your help."

"Since we've now settle that, I'll tell you now the best course of action to take would be slaying the closest bandit swiftly before dealing with the other one. There may only be two but it would be better if you did not allow them the opportunity to utilize there advantage in numbers against you."

"Agreed." Lyn said before looking in the direction of the bandits and immediately discovered the closer of the two coming her way.

'_So much for the element of surprise._' Mark thought.

Truthfully Mark would have preceded to have the element of surprise since he didn't know how well trained with a sword Lyn was, she may have been excellent but at the same time she could still be a novice. If the latter of the two possibilities was true then he'd rather not have a drawn out fight as it may not have a good chance of proving to be favorable.

"Take this!" The bandit yelled as he came upon Lyn and swung his axe down.

Mark tensed up praying that the worst case scenario wouldn't play out. Much to his surprise and relief Lyn easily dodged the incoming attack and followed up with quick draw sword slash which resulted in the bandit having his throat slit deeply enough that he was dead in an instant.

Mark was at a loss for words as to what had happened. He had his hopes on Lyn being skilled with a sword but if he knew she could best a bandit as easily as she did he would have never even worried about the fact Lyn was outnumbered two to one.

Lyn faced Mark and smiled.

"You didn't honestly think I'd be bested did you?"

"I'll admit I was a little worried."

"Well I'll have you know I've trained myself quite well in the art of swordplay."

"That I have." Mark said scratching the top of his head referring to having obtained knowledge of Lyn's prowess.

"I do hope you'll put more faith in me for now on."

"I will you have my word. Anyway we have now more bandit to deal with."

Lyn turned and observed the remaining bandit who appeared to be waiting in front of the hut to the north most likely for his ally's return.

"His back's facing the Ger so I don't think I'll fare much better ambushing him then I did our previous enemy."

"Fair enough, with that being the case our only option is to confront the vermin head on."

With the Mark and Lyn walked over to the other bandit who took quick notice of the two.

"Who the heck are you."

"Who we are is no concern of yours. I'll defeat you here and out and end this." Lyn declared

"Hah you think your good enough to take on Batta the beast?"

Lyn didn't reply and simply dashed forward. In response Batta swung his axe horizontally which Lyn ducked under allowing the axe blade to pass over her head and using the opening that was created the make a deep gash in her opponent's chest.

Batta stumbled back a bit clutching his wound which was pouring out blood, enough that odds were the said bandit would probably bleed out and die within minutes, there wasn't an absolute guarantee but chances of the invader dying from blood loss were high.

As Lyn walked over to him raising her sword with the intention of giving the bleeding bandit a quicker end Batta shot a hateful gaze at the greenette and growled.

"You bitch!" He yelled just before Lyn's blade came down.

Both the swordswoman and tactician expected an easy and effortless victory but to their surprise Batta parried Lyn's slash with the flat of his axe blade and followed up a with horizontal slash that cut Lyn's shoulder.

Soon after Batta attempted flurry of slashes that Lyn was forced to dodged putting her completely on the defense.

Because of the constant stream of attacks the teen girl was unable to find any opening and was soon nearly slice across her narrowly avoiding a blow that was likely meant to dicapitate her.

"Mark, if I should fall here I want you to flee."

"I refuse!" Mark declared causing Lyn and Batta to stare at him as he continued.

"Regardless of what has happened so far you should still fight! As long as you preserver the chance of achieving what you aim for won't fade away, so fight!"

At hearing this Lyn felt her resolve strengthen as the meaning behind Mark's words took effect. The definition was simply but held much value.

Batta was irritated by the outburst Mark let out and turned his attention to the green and yellow clad male.

"Kid you're starting to bug me, since ya seen to have a big mouth I'll do the honers of silencing you."

Batta then began walking slowly in Mark's direction before he was stopped by a bold declaration from Lyn

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'll not allow that opportunity. Don't forget your fight is with me." She said sternly.

Batta turned to her and smirked.

"And what can you do little girl? I thought that cut in your shoulder would be enough to teach you a lesson not to challenge me. Any last words before to you die." Batta said.

"Words are wasted on filth such as you." Lyn retorted holding her sword above her in a stance that Mark found foreign.

"Why you little!" Batta roared readying himself to rush Lyn. However before he could get running start Lyn disappeared.

Mark and Batta stared at the spot where the young girl had just been.

In the moment the latter felt an unbearable pain in his wrist as his axe hand was literally severed off.

Before Batta could even so much as begin to scream multiple gashes appeared on the surface of his body and he was covered in streams of blood.

Falling to knees Batta looked to see Lyn who was now standing in front of him with the point of her blade pointed at his heart.

The pain his body felt was too much, he could move. His hand that he held his axe with was severed so he couldn't defend himself. If there was a chance he could win before it had now disappeared.

"Ho... how did y..."

"I truly didn't want to resort to that technique, but your foolish persistence and that threat you made forced my hand."

In the next Instant Lyn pushed her sword into Batta's chest ending his life.

Pulling her sword out of the dead bandit and seathed it Lyn turned to Mark and spoke as her expression turned to that of a kind one again.

"Let us head back, I need to use a vulinary to threat my wound."

"In that regard you should keep your guard yo at all times of the battle field to prevents today's near disaster from repeating itself."

"Agreed I should not have underestimated that man, but I do not intend on making the same mistake twice."

After Lyn finished her sentence Mark's stomach made a growling sound that drawn slight laughter from the former.

"It would seem you've yet to eat anything. Come." Lyn said walking back towards the hut she the Mark had occupied earlier.

The latter simply followed

_'This day certainly I wander what tomorrow may bring. Perhaps I should head out tomorrow and i see if I can find some one who may know what happened to me as well as who I am.'_

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter. Beyond that all I have to say is that I'll apologize for any all grammer/spelling mistakes that may appear, I tend to look through the chapters before post them but I'm not perfect.**

**on a side note I'll tell you now the sword the was inside the tent and the one Lyn was using in this chapter are two different one's the first sword is one meant to be used by Mark occasionally in later chapter Though I don't currently plan on making all that strong.**

**please review: compliment or criticize for the sake of motivation(if the review involves the former) or so I can correct a mistake before it damages the story too much (If it involves the former.)**


	2. meeting-revelation

**You probably have already noticed but the dialogue doesn't follow the game. Well there are two reasons for this. First it makes the story unique from the cannon, second trying to remember each and every cut scene word for word is extremely stressfull.**

**disclaimer I don't own FE**

* * *

Waking up on what was now a familiar bedding Mark sat up and stretched out his arms momentarily and looked around discovering that Lyn was no where to be found. Figuring she probably didn't go that far. Mark got to his feet taking more time then the previous time when he first met Lyn.

Walking over to his folded cloak he grabbed the article of clothing and pulled it over his shoulders.

Another surge of pain shot through his chest but it wasn't as discomforting as the previous day. After resting for the night Mark's chest wound which Lyn had bandaged had healed a fair amount, that being said it wasn't something that would fail to hinder Mark physically if he was forced to do something that may put any strain on his body such as fighting directly and running for long periods of time.

Overall Mark was in good enough condition to travel but he'd have to keep the stress that would be put on his body to a minimal amount.

Heading outside Mark spotted the young girl he just met very recently sooner than he thought he would.

Lyn was staring off in the distance staring out into the distance. To Mark it looked as if the swordswoman was entranced in her own thoughts.

Taking note of the particular feature Mark stepped forward causing the bottom of his boot to meet a stick which snapped in half gaining the attention of the teen sword wielder.

Turning around to greet Mark Lyn wore a kind smile.

"It's good to see that you've finally decided to wake up."

"I apologize if I made you wait."

"Don't worry it's fine. Still I've had something I've been wanting to speak to you about."

"You have my ears."

"Judging by the way you're dressed I venture to say you're a traveler."

"That I am."

"I was wondering if you were planning on heading to any particular place soon?"

"I do intend to depart but to be honest I don't really have an actual destination in mind."

Lyn became confused by the answer she received. Mark could tell by the look on Lyn's face she was expecting a more clear cut reply and already knew what Lyn's own response would be.

"What do to you mean?"

"You remember how I told you I have no memory of anything pertaining to my life other than my name and a few other things."

"Yes."

"The truth is the only things I remember are my name, my profession, and that I'm to say least adequate with a sword, though nowhere near as good as you."

...

"You don't believe me?"

"I thought you joking when you told me you didn't remember anything about yourself the first time you claimed ignorance." Lyn said.

"As ridiculous as my explanation is I assure you I speak the truth and the reason I intend to head for the nearest city."

"You mean Bulgar?"

"If it's the nearest city then yes. I want to head there to see if I can find out anything about my past."

"If you really intend to leave then I'd like to join you."

"Huh?"

"I want to go with you. I see no reason not to, besides there's nothing wrong with the idea."

"That may be true but shouldn't ask you're parents"

No immediate reply came from Lyn. The teen just stood silent and her hands started shaking.

"They died." The sacean said too quietly for the strategist to hear.

"What?"

"They died six months ago, they and the rest of my tribe were killed!" Lyn near screamed out.

"By who?" Mark asked on impulse

"Tavilar bandits, they poisoned our water and came in the night. And only a handful of the tribe besides me survived." Lyn said as tears threatened to surface.

"Lyn it's ok." Mark said unsure what what else to say.

The reason he ever even brought up the subject of Lyn's parents was because he wanted her to consider the feelings of those close to her if she left without at least saying goodbye, however he never meant to bring up painful memories.

"Don't worry I'm better now." Lyn said suddenly returning to a happier demeanor.

"You're absolutely sure?"

Lyn wore a kind expression.

"Yes after talking to you I feel it is easier to deal with, that being said I won't forgive the Tavilar."

"I understand. And now that we have the subject out of the way I need to ask if you're absolutely sure you want to come with me, I intend to travel throughout this entire continent if that it what it takes to find what I'm looking for. So you may be in for quite a long trip."

"Even so I still desire to accompany you and the idea of seeing the world doesn't sound so bad."

"If that's what you desire then by all means come along."

"You really mean it?!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Of course."

In the next instant Mark found himself wrapped in a bear hug courtesy of Lyn.

"Thank you so much!" She said in a cheerful tone which Mark took notice in and was happy to witness.

"Don't mention it but I should tell you I'd like to depart within the hour. I already gathered my belongings together the previous night."

"Very well let me gather my belongings before we take our leave."

XXXXX

Later that same day a figure who had taken sky had arrived in Sacea from the north.

They had been heading towards the sacean plains in search of someone.

The reason the unknown flyer had left there homeland to the north of Sacea was to visit a dear friend that they've not spoken to for almost a year now.

The flyer was a knight in training had the goal of becoming an official knight of their country. However the said person desired to see the one they came to find before starting down the path they always dreamed of taking.

Soon the knight spotted a village below and decided to head for it with the intent of gathering certain information.

XXXXX

"Here we are, Bulgar the largest town in all of Sacea!" Lyn declared running ahead of Mark.

"Hey don't run off too far, I'd prefer we don't get separated in such a large crowd." He said.

"Then hurry, surely you can move more swiftly than that." Lyn replied in a playful tone continuing on ahead.

Bulger indeed had a large crowd, citizens who were walking in multiple directions filled the streets making it quite a hassle to maneuver one's way through them.

Various stands and stores were lined up on the sides of the street in front of the buildings.

As Mark casually walked through the crowds Lyn continued advance at a bit of a faster pace eyeing the various stores while still keeping within the tactician's line of sight.

Mark had to admit he was surprised to see Lyn so enthusiastic about their arrival in the town and impressed by how energetic she could be when she wanted to.

It wasn't that he didn't like the sight, if anything it was actually relieving to see the girl in such an cheerful mood since it was a change from her depressed one earlier.

'_This may be a good time to buy more supplies, beyond that I still have to decide where to look for someone who knows who I am, at least assuming there's anyone here with such Information.'_

"Oh my. What a dazzling vision of beauty!" A mysterious voice said.

Looking for the source Mark spotted a knight clad in green armor with brown hair held up by a headband.

The said knight appeared to be speaking to Lyn of all people and grabbed both her hands.

"Would you be so kind as to bestow upon me the pleasure of your name or better yet your company?"

Lyn seemed annoyed by the knight's advances and didn't hesitate to show it yanking her hands away in the process.

"I'd prefer not to give you either."

"Oh you are stunning even when you show nothing but cruel rejection."

_'You may claimed that but it would seem you're only half receiving the message.'_ Mark thought to himself as he received a somewhat likely wrongful impression that the knight was idiotic.

Lyn turned to Mark and was about to speak but a forth voice cut in but wasn't directed at her.

"Sain what are you..." the voice stopped in mid sentence.

The knight who had been mentioned by name turned to the source of the voice and saw another knight who wore red armor and had short orange hair along with an irritated look on his face.

"Ah Kent it's good to see you, though I wish you would be in better spirits."

"I'd be in a better mood if you'd spend more time focusing on your duties."

"Excuse me but I'd like you to move your horses they're blocking the path me and my companion wish to take." Lyn said interrupting the two.

The second knight looked at her briefly before replying.

"Yes of course. Forgive me milady."

"It's a relief to know there are some decent knights in this world."

"That's unfair Kent I saw her first!" Exclaimed Sain loud enough for Lyn to hear.

"So it looks like I was wrong about what I just said." Lyn said her face showing further annoyance.

"Then might I suggest we take our leave?" Mark said.

"Were both in complete agreement on that and besides I've nothing to say to these two considering their intent."

With that both Mark and Lyn walked passed to two knights.

"Wait it's not like that!" Kent said trying to clear the misunderstanding his partner caused.

"Sain you moron you should learn to take your oath more seriously."

"But how can I when there is such a beautiful maiden before my eyes?"

"We're on a mission to find the grand daughter of our lord marquess."

"Not to worry I haven't forgotten our mission."

"If that's the case then try to focus on it. Speaking of which that girl from before."

It didn't long for Sain to realize what Kent was getting at.

XXXXX

"It seems our search in Bulgar didn't go very well."

"Sorry if I made you leave town earlier than you desired."

Mark showed Lyn a kind smile.

"Don't let that trouble you it wasn't your fault."

"But what of your wound? You shouldn't push yourself to much."

"Not to worry, you did an excellent job mending my injury, so I'm able to travel like this."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Helping me when you found me."

Lyn started laughing at this.

"How is me thanking you funny?"

"You've already thanked me before or have you forgotten?"

"Well a lot has happened since then." Mark said scratching the back of his head and trying not to show the hint of embarrassment he had.

"You're not going to start forgetting everything that happened since that day are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Relax I'm only teasing you."

"Oh, I suppose I..."

"What?"

"Were being followed." Mark said causing Lyn to scan the immediate area.

"Don't tell me those knights from before are following us."

"Actually that might be preferable to who actually is."

Lyn wandered what Mark had met but did not have to wait long to receive an answer which didn't come from the tactician himself.

"Are you by any chance the known as Lyndis?" A man who had the look of your usual bandit asked.

Lyn became extremely alert.

"I gotta admit you really are a beauty, it's almost a waist that me and boys are gonna have kill you."

"How do you know that name?!" Lyn yelled out drawing her blade however she received no answer because the bandit ran off.

Mark had anticipated the possibility of something like this and had his own sword which was strapped to his back with his cloak covering most of the sword itself, the exception being the hilt that stuck out of the top of the cloak.

Unfortunately being able to carry and use a sword were two different matters entirely. Particularly in Mark's case. Due to this the strategist was hoping no rough situations would come up while he was still recovering from his injury.

To make matters worse other bandits had showed up and their numbers were more than Lyn could handle on own.

Before long one of the bandits separated from the rest of his group

"Mark what should we do? I doubt we can take all these men on at one time alone."

"I'd suggest trying to cut them down in one on one fights. Unfortunately getting each of the bandits to fight you on their own might be easier said than done. But for now lets simply focus on the lone enemy coming our way."

"Right."

The first opponent tried to rush Lyn jumping in the air and swinging his axe as he came back down.

Lyn sidestepped the attack and stabbed her opponent through the heart.

Viewing the kill the leader of the bandits grew enraged.

"Everyone take that girl all at once she can't win if you overwhelm her."

Obeying the order the group started to run at the single girl.

Lyn readied herself for the oncoming onslaught. Mark desperately tried to think of a way Lyn could fight of all the bandits but without any help there'd only be one outcome.

Before long two of the bandits were upon her. The closer of the two swung his axe which Lyn dodged, however before she could counter the second enemy swung his own axe at her forcing the green haired girl to dodge again. What followed were a series alternating axe attacks which Lyn dodged each of but the tactic kept her on the defense.

However as suddenly as the tactic began it stopped confusing both Lyn and the tactician.

The leader who of the looked passed Lyn and Mark wearing an angry.

"Why the hell can't Lycia's knights mind their own business?"

"Attacking a lone girl, how cowardly."

The voice that spoke was a rather familiar one for Mark but an annoying one for Lyn who turned to see the two knights from before.

"Oh great so now I'm going to die being flirted with while I receiving an axe to of my head."

"No it's not like that, my and my companion are here to help." Sain exclaimed

"Mark should we except their aid?"

"I'd suggest doing so, it would give us more strategies to use and remedy our current disadvantage in numbers."

"Who are you?" Kent suddenly asked.

"As you may have heard when my Companion addressed me, My name is Mark, I serve as a tactician."

"If what you say is true then I'll be at your command."

"As will I." Announced Sain.

Turning his gaze to the latter of the two Knights Mark spoke,

"Sain was it? I want you to take out the bandit closest to you and if you're able be quick about it."

"Of course I'm a galliant knight Cealin after all and I wish to impress your lovely companion."

With that Sain rode off towards one of the two bandits that had tried to attack Lyn. Since he had a horse carrying him it didn't take long for Sain to cover the distance.

Thrusting his lance Sain tried to stab the axe man through the heart. The attack came fast and the bandit managed the parry the blow enough to avoid a vital blow but was still stabbed in the shoulder.

The other enemy who had tried to attack Lyn glared at Sain.

"Why you-arrgg."

The second bandit was stabbed in the back all the way through until the sword use to pierce him came out of his chest.

Seconds later the sword was pulled out and the thug fell to the ground revealing Lyn who was standing behind him.

"Kent I'd like you to finish off the bandit Sain was supposed to take care of." Mark announced.

"I'll be sure to make my partner's blunder."

"Good."

With that Kent rode off after the bandit.

Mark decided to make his way over to Lyn with A vulenary in hand.

"Lyn I want you to engage the leader after I have Kent and Sain take out his only remaining partner."

Looking to where the two knight were Lyn saw that the bandit Sain had originally engaged alone was dead leaving only the bandit and the said partner he had standing with him.

The said leader had completely lost his confidence and now only felt the need for revenge.

"Damn knights, you're gonna regret sticking your noses in this."

"As if we'd ever fall to a cur like you." Sain who now had a sword he received from Kent after he tried to cover up that actually forgot to buy for himself announced.

Meanwhile Lyn took a third of the vulenary potion Mark gave to her which restored her stamina.

"If you're able to fight to your fullest again I'd like you to take out the last bandit or the leader to be more precise."

"Got it." Lyn announced taking off towards the leader.

Mark observed Kent and Sain double the last remaining subordinate the leader had left and within a short time the enemy had his throat slit.

The leader of the Bandit was soon rushed by Lyn who stabbed him in his stomach before he had the chance to defend himself letting him bleed out after she pulled her sword out.

"Th this was supposed to be easy..." the leader said before Lyn stabbed him between the eyes.

"That's the last of these scoundrels." Sain announced.

Mark who had been making his way to the others was now crossing one of the bridges. At the same time Kent came riding over with Sain following close behind.

"So how fares our striking lady?" Sain asked,

"I'm fine thanks to you two, but I must ask who are you and why were you following us?"

"You wound me, your tactician was kind enough to remember my name."

"I apologize but I thought our encounter in Bulgar was going to be the last a saw of you."

"Cruel as ever I see." Sain said though his tone suggested he wasn't all that wounded by Lyn's words.

Kent decided to speak answering Lyn's other question.

"The reason we're here is to ask if you are by any chance lady Lyndis?"

The teen sword wielder's eyes widened.

"That's my full name but everyone with the exception of my late parents only knew me by Lyn. Tell how do you to know my full name."

"From a letter sent by Lady Madelyn."

"My mother?"

"Yes you see nineteen years ago our lord and marquess of Cealin had a daughter who eloped with a Sacean nomad."

Soon after the our Marquess became ecstatic and sent us to find you, still we had no of lady Madelyn's death."

"Fortunately all is not lost now that we have met you." Sain said.

"So then I have a grandfather?"

"Yes he at least wishes to meet you at least once." Kent answered.

"That explains your angle I'm this but what of the head bandit, he also knew Lyn's full name."

Lyn become overcome by shock as she remembered when the dead lease called her by her full name.

"Lord Lundgren." Sain said whereing a scowl( for the first time at least to Mark's knowledge)

"Who's that someone the thugs were hired by?"

"Why it would seem you're rather sharp." Sain complemented.

"My line of work requires such, but my suspicion only reveals the name of the fiend behind this attempt on my friend's life."

"To be more accurate Lundgren is our lord Marquess's younger brother." Kent said.

"I see but what does this have to does have to do with this failed attack?"

"After lady Madelyn left Cealin our lord declared he had no daughter, this made Lundgren hair to the throne and if you're as sharp as I'm being led to believe I'm sure you already know the rest."

"I see." Mark said.

"Mark just what are they implying?" Lyn asked.

"Their saying that your existence is a threat to Lundgren's inheritance to the throne of Caelin and for that reason Lundgren tried using the bandits that you, Kent, and Sain fought off to kill you."

"But I have no interest in inheriting anything let alone a throne."

"Unfortunately Lundgren won't believe that." Sain said

"Then these attempts on Lyn's life will likely persist." Mark replied.

"Then what should I do?" Lyn asked and soon received an answer from from

"Come with us to Caelin, it'll be to dangerous for you to continue on like this."

"But what about Mark I can't just leave him on his own, he may look fine but he's in no condition to be left alone when there are bandits lurking about."

"In that case why doesn't come with us. We could use a tactician in our group. " Sain announced.

"It would definitely benefit us during our journey."Kent said.

"If Lyn decides to accompany you then so shall I."

The said turned to Mark.

"I'm glad to know you want to accompany me but try not to put me on the spot. And what about you? Weren't you...?"

"It can wait. Especially if it's for the sake of something like this." Mark said cutting off Lyn's most recent statement.

Turning back to the knights Lyn smiled.

"It seems we're all in agreement."

"Very well then then lets head out and find a place to make camp for the night." Kent said.

* * *

**All I have say is this chapter tok longer than I intended and that I,ll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.**

**As for the extra scene, I'm pretty sure you can tell who thay was, I wanted them to have at least one appearance in the story before they're officially introduced**.


	3. blade of ledgend

**Ok here's the finale chapter before we can get to and start on the part of the story that everyone wants to see.**

**Disclaimer: i don't owm FE**

* * *

"I would have never would have guessed such a holy place was nearby." Mark said referring to the place he, Lyn, and the two knights were headed for.

During the night Lyn had wanted a map of Sacea claiming that she wanted confirm something, Sain tried to ask her what it was but she refused to answer, not even Mark himself could get one from her. Lyn simply said it would be a surprise.

Throughout the rest of the rest Sain was trying to hit on Lyn with Kent trying to rain in his actions to no avail.

Mark spent a good portion of time trying to anticipate where Lyn was taking the group but the only kind of Place he could think of was a special village of some kind. Initial the thought of seeing Lyn's home village came to mind momentarily but Mark decuced it was best to disregard the said thought when he remembered what Lyn told him of her lost tribe.

Viewing the scenery now Mark mentally admitted Lyn had definitely succeeded in the aspect of Surprise.

Through the earlier part of the day tactician simply assumed that Lyn was taking the group to some particular village she knew of.

As luck would have it he was wrong. It wasn't was never any village Lyn intended to lead the group to, she wanted to take them to a well known sacean shrine.

"That makes sense considering how much you remember." Lyn said teasingly.

Mark simply scratched the back of his head relieved that Kent and Sain didn't know what Lyn was referring to.

Observing the shrine the Tactician noticed a cracked section of the western that would probably collapse if it was put under enough stress. After deciding he had spent enough time observing the temple he decided to continue the conversation pertaining to the shrine.

"I've heard rumors that this shrine houses a sacred item."

"Yes it's home to the legendary sword known as the mani katti."

"I see. But what's so special about this sword, was it wielded in battle?"

"No that would be sacrilege. The nomads of Sacea come here to pray."

"Then I am to assume you want to come here for that same reason?"

"Of course, I'd like to at least visit this shrine once before I set out to meet my grandfather."

Mark was readying himself to reply when a woman came running towards him and the rest of the group.

XXXXX

"Stop this at once, this is a sacred temple." An elderly man said

"Hold your tongue old man, I didn't come here to listen to your babbling. Now do as I say or you'll be in a lot of pain."

"Threaten me if you will but I'll not hand over the mani katti to you."

"Do you know who I am? My swordplay is feared by all throughout the land. It's befitting that I Glass should be the one to use this blade."

"Have your senses left you?! The Mani Katti isn't a weapon that should be used for the whims of a single person let alone in battle!"

"To bad since it's definitely going to be used for my whims."

With that the invader grabbed the sacred sword rested upon a stone alter at the far wall, taking ahold of the hilt the intruder attempted to take the sword out of it's sheath but oddly enough the sword wouldn't budge.

"What the-hey old man what's going on."

"The spirits have judged you."

"What that supposed to mean?"Glass asked glaring at the elderly man.

"They have found you to be desiring. No matter how much you wish otherwise the Mani Katti will never be yours."

"Then you and the rest of these stinking nomads in the area can die."

Raising his sword Glass prepared to strike down the keeper of the shrine when one of his followers entered the shrine.

"Boss we have unwanted company."

"What? Now of all times? Argh tell the others to kill off the unwanted guest while I put this old coot somewhere I won't have to listen to his nonsense."

XXXXX

"You cannot possibly be serious!" Lyn exclaimed as the lady finished telling everyone what was going on.

The villager had just finished explaining that Bandits had showed up and invaded the shrine.

That alone had Lyn beside herself. Her mood didn't improve when the villager explained that the bandit group was seeking to take the Mani katti for themselves.

"We have to hurry to the shrine now!" Lyn screamed out as she tried run off only for Mark to grab her wrist stopping Lyn in her tracks.

The greenette turned around and shot a look of death at Mark that sent chills down the spines of all those witnessing the scene.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lyn asked in an enraged tone.

"Stopping you from making a mistake that will only cost you not only your own life but maybe the lives of innocents. Is that what you're trying to accomplish?" Mark replied in a firm voice.

"No but I cannot stand by and watch as the shrine of spirits is desecrated and the item it houses which is held dear by all those home to Sacea is stolen by lowly mongrels."

"Lyn I understand your feelings but if you truly want to stop these men you must calm down."

Lyn sighed having finally come to her senses. Much to the relief of the knights.

"Ok you win." Lyn said giving up on arguing with the tactician.

Right then Kent entered to conversation.

"Mark I assume you've already come up with a plan."

"Yes we're going split up into two groups I'll go Lyn as she fights her way to the main entrance while the two of you break through the weakened section of the shrine's western wall."

"WHAT?!" Lyn screamed out

"I said that we would-"

"I heard what you said."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The part of having Kent and Sain break through the wall!"

"How? Having them do that will not only allow us to ambush any enemies inside but also attack on two sides."

"But it involves desecrating the shrine!"

"What would you rather have? Damage to a wall that can be repaired, or for the item inside to be stolen and for nearby villagers to get caught up in this?"

Lyn became silent at this.

"Lyn I'm not trying to tell you to disregard the shrine's integrity but there are some things on the battle field that are necessary to have any chance at achieving victory."

Free sighing more deeply than the first time Lyn spoke.

"I'll go through with your plan this time but you must promise that after this is over we'll have no more business destroying sacred shrines."

"Fair enough."

Mark turned to face Kent and Sain.

"I don't want you to just break through immediately, try to time your initial break in so to you'll be able to catch the enemy off guard."

"understood."Kent Said

"I finally have the opportunity the repair my tarnished image." Sain declared.

"Just make sure you perform your assigned task correctly. I formed the plan so everyone would come out of this in one piece."

"Don't worry, Sain's a fine knight when he's not trying to woo every woman he meets." Kent said.

"Oh Kent I'm truly hurt by your words, I wish you'd have more confidence in me." Regardless of Sain had said it was obvious he wasn't serious about being hurt since the tone didn't match the words themselves.

"Anyway let us get started." Mark announced and he and Lyn went off towards the south entrance while Sain and Kent headed for the western wall.

Running southward Lyn encountered a single enemy who swung his axe downward but the attack easily was avoided and after a quick stab between the eyes the bandit fell to the ground.

Ahead were some hills that could be traversed by foot but not by anyone mounting a horse.

Taking the particular environment into account served to confirm that Mark was correct in the decision he made to split the group.

Heading up the hill at a slower pace due to how steep it was Lyn soon found another bandit brandishing an axe.

"Time to die." The most recent opponent announced as he swung his axe with the intent of taking Lyn's head off.

Since the hill was extremely the sacean swordswoman didn't have the option of dodging without the risk of losing her footing, parrying the incoming blow wouldn't turn out in her favor because of the difference in strength so utilizing the one alternative she had Lyn ducked under the attack and followed up and across her enemies chest causing him to stumble back.

"You'll regre..." the bandit was cut off as Lyn made another and much deeper cut across his body staring from his right shoulder down to his lower left abdomen.

XXXXX

"Just how dense is this mass of mass of stone?" Complained Sain.

After fighting off two axe men who were standing guard Sain along with Kent had been using their weapons to break through the wall little by little for the last few minutes.

Much to the former's surprise the wall was much more resistant to damage then he or the latter could have anticipated.

"The wall is part of one of the most famous places in Sacea, and considering what it houses it only make sense the wall would be built to be sturdy."

"That may be true but we must get through regardless."

"Right, but remember what Mark told us."

XXXXX

"What's going on?" Glass demanded.

"We're not sure, the others should have been back by now." One of the subordinates replied.

"Well head outside and find out what there're doing!"

Without giving a verbal response the brigand left for the entrance.

Back at the alter Glass stood guard as his rage grew. He came to the shrine with the assumption in mind that obtaining the Mani katti would be easy.

But a soon as he found the sword one problem after another arose and to add on to the frustration the sound of fighting could suddenly be heard from the entrance.

XXXXX

"Die wench." a brigand yelled as he swung his axe at Lyn repeatedly with ever coming actually coming close to landing a blow.

Observing the fight from afar Mark kept his on Lyn who was doing little more than taunting her foe who was becoming increasingly blinded by his anger as the fight progressed.

Mark himself was amazed, in the short course of a few days Lyn's swordplay had improved a great deal, with the proper training she had the potential to a warrior with little to no equal.

"Dammit stay still so I can cut you." The brigand yelled in rage.

Lyn swiftly avoid a few more strikes before finally following up with a counter that cut across the brute's stomach.

The pain from the wound was too much for Lyn's enemy who took a few steps back before falling to knees.

"I'll offer you this one chance to leave if you wish to live."

The bandit's face contorted in further rage. The very idea of being showed mercy, talked down to by someone like Lyn was absolutely infuriating.

"You smart mouthed little-you're the one who's gonna die." He roared before blindly charging Lyn.

"Just remember I gave to you the chance to live." Lyn said before sidestepping a vertical attack and stabbing the enraged man between the eyes.

At the same time another rouge solider showed up on the scene.

Instead of trying the attack Lyn though he turned around with the intent of informing his boss of the situation in time to see the section of the left wall cave in and seconds later two knights with lances in hand came riding inside.

"What the?!" Glass yelled out before getting double teamed by the knight.

"Hold on boss I'm coming." The axeman yelled out before being stabbed in the back of the and slashed across his back by Lyn.

Finally entering the building Mark saw both Kent and Sain taking on the leader who was putting up a fair resistance against the two.

Glass was managing to dodge or parry a good number of the attacks Kent and Sain sent at him. But because of both lances having longer reach than the mercenary's sword Glass was unable to retaliate.

Little by little he was being weakened by an occasional stabbing attack that would slip through his defenses.

Eventually it looked as if Glass was going to be defeat until he suddenly broke off from the two knights.

"Why don't try taking me on in a fair fight!?" He yelled out.

"Very well then, face me instead."

Glass turned to the source of the voice and saw Lyn standing a meter away.

"You? You really think you can beat me. What a joke."

"What about this? If you defeat me you can leave here with the mani Katti."

Mark, Kent, and Sain all became wide eyed hearing this. None of them would have ever expected Lyn to make such a wager considering how intent she was on protecting the Mani Katti before.

However as quickly as the shock came about it faded away when Mark realized that Lyn wanted to defend the Mani katti honorably.

Glass smirked.

"I like the sound of that proposition you made and I guess I should thank yo u in advance for making things real easy for me."

"If you honestly believe that to be my intention you're more of a fool then I thought."

"You may be able to run that mouth of yours but let's see how well you fight." Glass announced run at Lyn.

The mercenary's first few blows were parried which led Mark and the two knights to believe this would be the usual one sided fight.

Lyn was someone who aimed to perfect her skills and improve on her limitation.

Glass on the other hand was nothing more then a typical thug who believed himself to stronger than anyone on the entire continent.

With that knowledge the winner would be decided right from the beginning.

However there were always surprise that surface on the battle field.

One unexpected turn came when Glass parried a counter attack from Lyn and used a counter of his own which cut Lyn deep in her arm.

"This guy's tougher than I had anticipated."Mark said to no in particular.

Glass attempted a serious of consecutive strikes that Lyn managed to block or dodged but with her injury, it took much more effort than it would have moments ago, because of this Lyn found herself being out on the defensive.

Blocking every blow she could Lyn soon found herself being pushed back little and little as her defense began to wither.

Before long Glass landed another blow cutting a gash into Lyn's abdomen.

"Ha ha ha try to not to make this too easy for me Sacean rat."

Lyn didn't reply. She only stood silent for a few long seconds before she began to hold her sword over her head in a stance that Mark recognized right away.

Kent and Sain were understandably confused.

Glass simply raised an eyebrow as he viewed the stance Lyn took.

"Is that some weird stance for surrendering?"

"You have two choices." Lyn said. Further baffling Glass

"Leave the Mani katti here and live, or continue this fight and be struck down by my hand and I'd advise to make the tight choice if you're smarter than the last bandit I tried to spare."

"Like hell either of those two things are happening, you're in no position to be acting like you've already won." Glass said before raising his own sword and swinging downward.

Everything seemed to slow down Mark view the event while Sain and Kent yelled out in horror from the other side of the shrine believing that Lyn would soon meet her.

The tactician who was still standing just inside the entrance closed his eyes and anticipation of the result to come, the result that would actually come of the duel as opposed to what Glass judging from his overconfidence and the knights from their panicking believed.

Glass continued to bring his blade down believing that he won however his sword never met Lyn's head. The space she was standing in moments ago was now vacant.

"What the-where did she go?" Glass asked.

"Your idiocy truly knows no bounds and now you'll pay a dear price for it." Mark replied.

Glass glared at the tactician

"What are you talking about?"

Mark didn't reply and before Glass could say or do anything to invoke any type of response gashes appeared all over his body before he fell to the ground a single second later Lyn reappeared in the spot she was standing before moments later.

"I didn't honestly think that scoundrel would be able to push you to use that technique." Mark Said

"Nor did I." Lyn replied.

"Here take this." Mark said tossing a vulenary to Lyn.

Scrutinizing the area Mark spoke again.

"Say where's the keeper of this shrine?"

"Neither of us have seen him unfortunately."

As if on que a banging sound was heard coming from the door at the back of the shrine.

"It looks like we know where to start looking." Mark said walking further inside the temple alongside Lyn while Kent and Sain dismounted from their horses and went over to the door.

Once in front of it the two knights saw a rope tied around handles probably to keep whoever was on the other side from getting out.

With a single slash of Kent's sword the rope was no longer an obstacle and an elderly man came running out.

"The Mani katti it must be safeguarded!" The keeper exclaimed.

"Calm yourself sir. The sacred blade is safe."Mark announced.

"You mean? Your stopped the ones attempting to steal it?"

"Well it wasn't actually me to be honest, the ones you really need to thank are my friends."

"You should give yourself more credit Mark." Lyn interjected before continuing.

"Don't forget you're the one who's been directing us and leasing us to victories without a single casualty so you shouldn't belittle yourself."

Unsure of how to reply Mark kept silent.

Lyn meanwhile made her way over to the elderly man who spoke up at the sight of her.

"Those clothes, are you one of the Lorca?"

"Yes my father was the chief of tribe."

"Was? Does that mean?"

"Yes he's gone along with the others. I am the last of my tribe."

"I see, in spite of that I'm grateful to you and the others for stopping those madmen. As a reward you have my permission to lay your upon the great blade."

"Really?" Lyn exclaimed.

"Of course, it's the least I can offer after what you have done."

"Thank you." Lyn said before walking over to the Mani Katti. The moment she touched the hilt the sheath began to glow catching everyone off guard.

The elderly man eyed Lyn for a short moment.

"Ah I never thought I'd live long enough to see your sword make it's way into your hand."

Lyn's eyes widened at the statement she had heard.

"My sword? that's impossible! There's no way that could be true."

"Hmm if you don't believe me then draw the blade from it's sheath and see for yourself."

Lyn did as the shrine's keeper as instructed and to her shock the sword came out without any effort.

The teen girl could only stare at the blade in complete awe.

"You see now? The sacred sword is indeed yours."

"But..."Lyn tried to protest but Mark cut her off.

"Lyn it's fine, the fact you were able to draw that sword is enough to prove it rightfully belongs to you."

"I have to agree with our tactician on this one Sain announced as he and Kent who were both remounted of their steeds went to join Lyn and Mark.

"Take that sword with you and may it serve well wherever you might go."

XXXXX

At the castle of Cealin a guard was addressing a man who had nothing but greed oriented ambitions.

"Sir Lundgren we received a report stating that the bandits. We hired have failed."

"What, Lady Madelyn's daughter is alive?!"

"Yes she's headed here along with Kent and Sain."

"No matter it's of little importance."

"Are you certain my lord?"

"Of course the land that filth is in is full bandit gangs, she'll never survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my bother."

"The Marquess suspects nothing, and continues to drink the poison daily, his untimely death do to a sudden illness should come about soon."

Lundgren smirked hearing this.

"Soon the throne of Cealin mine."

XXXXX

Since the groups departure from the shrine Lyn had been staring immensely at the Mani katti which was now strapped to her hip along with her iron sword.

"LYN." A voice said startling the teen,

"What?" She asked and the voice revealing itself to belong to Kent replied.

"Are you well? You seem awfully quiet since we left to shrine."

"I'm fine it's just hard to believe that the most famous sword in all of Sacea is in my possession." Lyn said honestly. In her seventeen year life time she would never imagined that she would come to possess the sword of spirits

"But why is that? It seems only fitting for such a famous blade without equal to choose an owner as stunning as you." Sain declared.

"That doesn't make it any easier to believe."

"Well think of it this way. The sword feels natural in your hand does it not?"

"It's to soon to say since I've only held it once."

"Be that as it may you were still able to draw it, and Sain, Kent, nor I can ever hope to wield it. So that should be proof enough." Mark stated.**  
**

"And I've also heard similar tails of sacred blades calling out to their rightful owners."

"I suppose I should just except things as they then?"

"It would be the best course of action without a doubt and that sword could tip the scales in our favor in future battles."

"Very well I'll believe in your word."

* * *

**OK I put a little more time into the description and fight scene then with the other two so I hope it's up to par.**

**Other than that the next chapter is finally going to introduce the other main character/love interest and it seems everyone's looking forward to thus pairing so I'll do my best not to disappoint you**.


	4. Growing party

**Hello everyone I'm sorry the update took a little more time but I had my reasons which a good portion of should be clear once you read this chapter.**

**disclaimer: I don't own FE**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident involving the rouges who attempted to take the the famous sacean sword known as the Mani Katti.

During the the time between the said incident and now Mark had spent a good portion of his time getting to Kent and Sain, some may have found action odd since most people who were in high military positions would never bother to even learn their soldier's names but Mark on the other felt it was important to get to know any and all comrade on the battle field and understand them in order to work better alongside them. The knights he learned had met each other when they were first recruits. Kent came from a strict household that had served Cealin for generations which resulted in his serious persona and Sain as far as Mark found out was always flirtatious with woman who caught his fancy even before he met Kent. Overall Mark sent the entire first half of the week bonding with the two caviler riders much as he could.

The latter half he spent contemplating any possibilities of future battles that might surface in the near future, the most likely case scenario being the him and the others run into a random group of bandits, the next scenario would be one where Lundgren would send forces from Cealin to confront the group.

The second scenario was not likely to play out since the territory Mark and the rest were in was one where no high ranking Noble held power and the area of Cealin was still a long distance away so it would take a long time for any soldier from the said country to reach Mark and his friend's current location and by that time they'd be long gone, in simple terms avoiding conflict with troops from Cealin as of now would be a fairly simply task and as such the most primary threat consisted of random bandits prowling the land.

Regardless the group had to press through the area for the sake of reaching Cealin, even in the case where they did run into a threat Lyn's prowess combined with the added strength of the knights raised chances of survival to a fairly high rate assuming any horde of enemies they encountered weren't too numerous.

"I do hope we can find a village somewhere soon I do tire of retiring to a tent." Complained Sain.

"Sain there's little chance of that actually happening so you shouldn't get your hopes up, and not further dash your desire to sleep in a real bed but staying at an inn out here might not prove to be the most favorable decision you've ever made."

"You seem awfully pessimistic today."

"I only speak the truth."

"You could still try to be a little more positive." interjected Lyn.

"I suppose you may be right but still we must bear in mind that no lord holds power here so bandits are able to act without any sort of restriction here."

"Not to worry if more of the cut throats show up I Sain the most gallant knight in all of Cealin will be sure to drive them off." The green clad knight declared pridefully.

"You shouldn't worry too much." Kent said entering the conversation before continuing.

"I told you before Sain is a knight who possess great skill in battle. Plus there's also me and Lyn."

"I'm well aware that your all skilled worriers but that alone doesn't guarantee victory on the battle field, you should keep in mind that anything can happen during battle and there are bands of ruffians who have larger numbers then the two we had fought off during our short time together. If the enemies have too much of an advantage over us in terms of number I don't think I need to explain what a direct confrontation bring about."

"Does that mean we simply avoid large numbers of bandits? You should know it's rather dishonorable for any knight to flee at the sight of mere bandits."

"I never said anything about fleeing."

"Then what were you implying?"

"If you were listing carefully enough you'd have known I merely saying a head on fight was not a good idea, that doesn't make fleeing the only option available."

"Then what are you suggesting we'd do?"

"Confront enemies which you're best suited to combating and use the environment to your advantage to turn the tide your favor."

"I see."

"That being said I'd prefer we have more helping hands within our party. It would help with remedying our small numbers as well as expanding the amount of strategies we'd have at our at disposal."

"Ah I see."

Suddenly a village came into View off in the distance. Lyn and Kent merely stared ahead while Mark had a feeling of unease well up inside of him. Sain on the other hand smiled at the site completely having forgotten what the Tactician had previously said.

"It seems fate is rather generous to us today!"

With a jerk of the reigns Sain's steed was galloping off towards the village.

"Sain Wait!" Mark called out to no avail.

"It's no use all we can do is follow after him." Said Lyn

"Then we'd best hurry I'd rather not have to spend the next hour looking for him." Mark announced.

XXXXX

"Please let me go!" Pleaded a girl with thick lavender who struggled to get her arm free from one of two men who kept a hard painful grip one her arm.

The three individuals were in a run down village that had been destroyed long before any of the three showed showed up.

"Sorry but no can do. You ruffed up my buddy and now you gotta pay."

"Bu-but."

"Shut it wench." The second bandit growled out glaring daggers at the girl in the process.

Standing a small distance from the three was a white wing mount which stood staring at it's owner.

"Hey how about we sell the woman? I'm sure there are some fellas who'd pay a pretty penny for her." The first guy said.

"Good idea we should sell her steed also."

"Don't you dare touch her!" The girl exclaimed only to received a violent jerk from the man holding her.

"Watch your mouth twit. We're gonna do whatever we want. Besides pegasus can only be found in Illia so your mount is worth a lot more than you." The former of the two men said.

"We can get a whole mountain of gold for a Pegasus since their so rare."

"Do what you will with me but don't hurt Huey." The girl said.

The second man smirked "We ain't gonna hurt the thing, that would mean less gold."

"If you realize your position then come with us." The first guy demanded pulling the girl towards the entrance of the village. However in spite of any eagerness he may have possessed he stopped. Taking notice of this the second bandit spoke.

"Migal why'd you stop?"

"We've got more company."

The second guy looked ahead and saw another girl who looked to be of Sacean origin.

Along with the Sacean were two knights and a traveler.

"Who are you?" The second bandit asked.

The Sacean didn't answer she only looked at the Pegasus then at the girl.

"Florina?! What are you doing out here."

Confused Migal's grip on the said girl loosened allowing her to get free and run over to Lyn wrapping the Sacean in a tight embrace while burying her head in the nomad's shoulder.

"Ly Lyn is it...really you?" The girl asked in a muffled (due to her head being buried in Lyn's shoulder) voice.

"Yes, it's me Florina I'm happy to see your unharmed."

"Oh Lyn!" The girl known as Florina wailed.

"Florina it's ok you're safe so no more crying."

"Oh ok."

The bandits were clearly irritated by the ordeal and interference. If didn't help to calm their nerves when the Pegasus took to the air just over their heads before landing behind the other strangers. The two knights just stared baffled by the verbal exchange between Lyn and the Pegasus knight. Mark kept a close eye on the bandits to be sure they didn't try anything all the while gathering information from his observation between Lyn and the girl named Florina he could determine that the latter must have been close friends with Lyn, but she seemed with rather frail in terms of mentality for a knight. There may even be fare chance that the girl might possibly become an ally.

"Florina I need to know what our doing out here alone."

"I left Illia to became a Pegasus knight but I wanted to see you at least once before that so I headed for the region you resided. But I soon heard you had left and decided to follow you."

"I see however I still don't know why those two are after you."

"Well you see I..." Florina started before being interrupted.

"Your lady friend ran over my buddy."

"Is this true?" Lyn questioned turning to the Pegasus knight.

"Well I... Maybe a little. It was by accident."

The former of the two bandits spoke up again.

"Ya see she doesn't deny it, she ran over my friend and now she gotta pay."

At this time Mark decided to intervene on the female rider's behalf.

"On the contrary she doesn't need to do anything let alone for lowly thugs such as yourselves. Now if you want to live you had best leave with your tail between your legs and never bother the girl again." As Mark finished his statement all eyes turned to him. Lyn's eyes showed clear agreement, Sain's showed encouragement in his facial expression probably out of desire to impress Lyn, kent's showed a mixture of confusion and encouragement, the former of the two emotions was strived from the fact that Mark's most recent words didn't seem to match what he told the knight of caelin before, in simple terms Mark's declaration to the bandits appeared to be impulsive, the second emotion was strived from the fact that Kent was a knight and not one to flee a foe. Florina was staring at him with a combination of fear and curiosity. The latter of the emotions was over taking the former on the account that Florina would have never thought a complete stranger would act so boldly on her behalf, anyone who ever did anything for her even so much as to defend her verbally in a time of crises.

"You got a lot a nerve kid, I'm gonna enjoy watching my boys kill you."

"Not if I run them all through first they won't." Lyn declared.

"Oh we'll see about that." With that the two men ran off. Kent rode his horse after the two until.

"HOLD IT KENT." Mark's voice yelled out.

The knight spun around to face the man.

"Mark after everything you said do you truly intend to let those curs flee."

"No and I doubt they're actually fleeing."

"How do you mean?"

"If you listened closely enough to what that vermin said before you'd know he has others nearby, odds are we'll need to ready our selves for battle."

"Not to worry I am always at the ready." Sain declared.

"If what saw is true then I'm already prepared to face whatever enemies that may come our our way." Lyn said firmly before turning to her long time friend.

"Florina we are all about to face numerous enemies, it may be best for you to stay back."

"Bu-but."

"Florina what we're about to partake in isn't something of a simple sparing match, the men we are about to face will you without a second thought."

"If that's true I want to help."

Lyn was taken aback by Florina's statement and from her puzzled

"You've always helped and protected me for as long as we've known each other, so...even if it's only this one time I want to be of use to you."

"Florina..."

"Lyn please, I'm fairly skilled with a lance, I'm sure I can help."

"...Very well However."

"Yes?"

"You'll have to listen to him." Lyn said gesturing to Mark.

Florina only stared blankly at him while the Tacticain merely mirrored her action waiting for her to say something, anything. After a few more moments of silence Mark raised his hand and spoke.

"Ummmm...hi?"

In response Florina ran behind Lyn confusing the strategist that much further.

"Did I say something?"

"No it's not that." Lyn said.

"Then why did she...?"

"She's uncomfortable around men."

"..."

"All her life she's been afraid of men."

"I see but..."

"Don't worry she'll follow your advice as the rest of us will."

"Ok I'll take your word for it. Kent Sain I want you to head to the opening between the walls northwest of us but don't go to far past it, stay with the forested area so you can use it for cover. Lyn I want you to head to the nearest building that's not in ruins and warn the villagers of what's to come."

"Right!" Lyn declared before running off. Sain and Kent rode off to perform their given task as well leaving only the Pegasus knight with the tacticain.

"So Florina."

"Ye-yes?"

"I need you to use your Pegasus to see the whole of our foe's group in simple terms I need you to scout the area beyond this side of the wall. If you're able try to engage any lone enemies that you're well equipped to fight. But do not take any unnecessary ricks if it becomes to much for you come back to me or one of the others."

"Um ok, I'll do my best." Taking to the air Florina soon headed for the side of the wall north of Mark. He hoped he made the right decision with everyone, Kent and Sain would be able to hold their own just fine if they followed Mark instructions to use the environment to their advantage, Mark planned on having Lyn fight with Florina once she and the latter both came back. As for the said Pegasus knight Mark to say the least was somewhat concerned for her safety, he wanted to utilize her abilities as an air oriented fighter to the fullest but also wanted to be sure she'd come out of any situation she may end up in during the fight in one piece, it was for this reason he order her to refrain from all unneeded risk.

XXXXX

After the given the initial order to scout the area Florina observed to Cavalier knights holds off and fair number of brigands from the edge of a patch of trees. The leader of the bandits Migal if Florina remembered correctly was standing guard at another entrance of the ruined village.

At the north western part of the area a lone sword wielder was heading towards one of the houses that were still intact. Remembering what Mark said about engaging single enemies  
Florina Instinctively had her mount dive downwards in the direction of the lone swordsman.

By the time the bandit even took notice Florina had managed to stab him in his shoulder with her slim lance before quickly pulling it out.

"You bitch!" The bandit yelled before swinging his sword at the lavender haired girl who narrowly avoided the attack via taking to the air again.

"Get back down here you wretched Little. I don't care what the boss wants to do with you, I'm gonna slice you to pieces."

"Um if it's ok could you give up? I've no desire to fight."

The injured swordsman could only stare at Florina, weather she was joking or if she was just plain stupid was something the bandit would never know, all that matter was making certain the girl suffered twice the pain he did before he finished her off."

"There's absolutely no way in hell I'm surrounding to a twerp like you, I'd be the laughing stock if I yielded to someone as feeble as you."

Without retorting Florina dived down at the bandit who swung his sword with the intention of cutting down the female knight before she could get the chance to take to the air again, the timing of his swing was perfect no matter who one looked at it the Pegasus or it's rider would take the full force of the hit no matter who skilled the latter was at controlling the former they'd run right into the attack due to the steed's momentum carrying the downwards. However the blow never reached it's target because of one simple but extremely critical factor the bandit had overlooked.

He was up against a lance wielder which meant the said weapon of his opponent had much longer reach which gave at quite the edge over the sword that the and it had, the result being the bandit's lung being punctured long before his own attack could even begin connect.

As the lance was pulled from his chest he fell to the ground whole Florina spotted a brigand and archer heading for her and quickly decided to retreat.

XXXXX

At that time Lyn came running back with another person behind her, the mentioned figure had short brown hair and the only protection he had was a single shoulder pad that he wore over a light blue shirt.

"Mark I found our party a helping hand." Lyn declared.

Mark in turn gazed at the stranger.

"Sir might I inquire your name?"

"It's Wil and there's no need for formalities sir."

"Same here and my name is Mark. Still there's one more thing I need to know if you intend to help."

"What is it."

"Are you able to fight?"

"Not directly, my specialty is with the bow."

"So you're your an archer."

"Yes."

"Ok I going to want you, Lyn, and Florina once she returns ..." Mark stopped in mid sentence When he heard the sound of flapping wings and looked up to see the said Pegasus knight landed on the ground.

"Speak of the devil. But now that you're all here I want all three of you are all here we can all move to support Sain and Kent and finally be done with this bloody business."

"Right." Lyn declared before running off and soon after Florina and Wil quickly followed with Mark tailing them. The distance was small but it wasn't so large that it couldn't be made on foot. Within a relatively short time span the group caught up to the two knights who looked worn down.

Quickly Lyn engaged a brigand that had an exhausted Kent on the ropes, Florina another swordsmen that had been previously locked in a fierce battle with Sain. Mathew quickly dispersed of an enemy archer before sending another arrow into the back of the enemy Florina was fighting. At the same time Lyn had slain her opponent.

"Milady it's good to see you unharmed." Kent said.

"I do appreciate your concern but you might need to worry more about yourself than I"

Scrutinizing the immediate area Mark so that every bandit was dead which meant victory however...

"Florina."

"Ye yes?"

"Are there any more stray enemies?"

"Well um- actually there might be one more at the village entrance to the northeast. The one called Migal I think."

"If it's just him I think Lyn and you will suffice."

"Ju just the tw two of us." Florina questioned.  
Stuttering in the process.

"Yes Sain and Kent are running on empty and Wil has used all his arrows. Besides Lyn is superb with a sword and combined with your strength taking down that brute won't be a problem."

"Ok."

"I'll go on ahead then." Lyn said before running off to confront the final enemy with Florina following. Mark turned to the members of the party and wore a casual smile.

"Alright let's head for the northeast entrance."

"But didn't say Lyn and Florina would suffice for finishing off that scoundrel?" Sain asked

"And they are, I also expect them to have already dispatched of him we catch up."

Not sure how to respond verbally Sain along with Kent and Wil followed Mark as he head north. It seemed the day was won, however that alone wouldn't assure Lyn a safe journey to meet your grandfather.

As Kent had said before, attempts on Lyn life would persist. As such Mark would to assure everyone in the party was well prepared. Luckily Mark would have time to try and anticipate where enemies might show up and decided what counter measures to take prematurely.

To further improve the circumstances it was likely the party may have a new member, since Florina was a close friend of Lyn's and aiming to become a full fledged Pegasus knight there was a good chance she'd want to come along.

As for Wil Mark couldn't say for certain. The archer seemed kind enough but as far as Mark knew Wil had no real reason to join him and the others. Truth be told though Mark would actually prefer to have Wil, his abilities as an archer are something that any enemy should fear and 3as an ally he'd prove to be invaluable.

It didn't take long for the others to reach Lyn and Florina who has Mark had predicted already disposed of Migal. Turning to face the others Lyn smiled.

"I gold that ordeal is over with."

"I couldn't agree more." Kent said.

"And I've finally repaired my damaged image."

"Try not to tarnish it again to quickly. If you don't wait for the appropriate time it'll lack the needed entertainment for the rest of us." Mark said teasingly.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

Lyn let out a laugh and before long Mark and Wil joined in. Kent actually smiled for once at the sight. After a little more time Lyn turned her attention to her long time.

"Florina."

"Yes?"

"What do you want to do now that everything's over?"

Florina's head dropped.

"I wanted to set out to become a Pegasus knight but after what happened here I'm not sure if I can."

"I heard to become a Pegasus you have to travel with free lance mercenaries, seeing as they're mostly men you may need to find a way to get past your fear, regardless though you shouldn't doubt yourself."

"I just had a wonderful idea." Sain suddenly exclaimed.

"Sain hold your tongue!" Kent exclaimed.

"How about you come with us? We are a band of mercenaries and freelance to boot."

'_So much for this girl joining us' _Mark thought while groaning. It may have been true he wanted the girl to join but the one who should have been suggesting the idea was Lyn on the account of the fact that she was literally the only person in the group who Florina was comfortable speaking to, but if the Suggestion came from Sain of all people who was a complete stranger, a man, and not exactly the most tactful person around Florina would probably refuse.

"Um... if it means I can travel with Lyn then...I'll ..do it."

Mark could only stare in awe at what happened. It may have been rather relieving but the answer the girl gave wasn't one he expected, then again he had only just met the girl so he couldn't predict how she'd react to everything.

"Good with and along with the archer you'll both make a fine addition to Lyndis's legion."

"Just so you know my name is Wil and-WAIT DID YIU JUST INCLUDE ME IN WAHT YOU SAID BEFORE?!"

"Oh but of course, you'll come with us will you not?"

"You shouldn't just make assumptions like that." Mark said.

"Actually I need money for my family so joining you may be a sound idea." Wil said.

"Excellent!"

At this point Kent face palmed as Sain strolled over to the Pegasus knight.

"Dearest Florina perhaps you could tell me more about your..."

"Eeeeek don't come any closer!" Florina shrieked before hiding behind Lyn.

Sain simply complemented her more while Florina stared at him with a nervous look.

Mark observed the scene play out while mentally laughing, everything was taking a turn in the right direction and if the continued like so Lyn would be able to meet her only family with little to no trouble.

As for the two newest members of Lyndis's legion Wil might have an interesting story or two to tell and as for Florina. At this point all Mark knew was that getting to know her was going to be interesting to at the very least, key words "very least".

* * *

**I hope you liked it i put more effort into then with the previous ones which I hoped payed off and I plan to maintain the increased effort from this point forward. In the mean time I need to work on the chapters to a few of my other stories so the next update may take a while.  
**


	5. presistant enemy

**Ok so here's the fifth chapter to this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE**

* * *

"It seems as if we'd running into nothing but encountering trouble as of late." Sain said.

"Would it make happier of we were to run into female bandits?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"Why yes, imagine it, so many beautiful maidens all gathered in a single place, such a world would be paradise."

Kent face palmed in annoyance before speaking.

"I swear that carefree attitude is going death of you one of these days."

"Then I shall have to make sure to woe them before that time approaches."

"Sain I don't think any woman will be interested in being woed if they're meeting you on the field of battle, as an enemy no less."

"How can you say such a thing? There can be no such woman who does not desire to swept off her feet by a gallant knight such as my self."

Meanwhile Florina and Lyn were having their own private chat while Will watched Sain and Kent bicker.

The archer had to admit both of the cavaliers certainly filled the parts well will Kent being dutiful and Sain well...he was definitely trying to flaunt the heroic part of being a knight.

Mark just found the latter of the two to be full of himself, watching him try to flirt with Lyn only to be rejected was amusing and when it came to the flirtatious knight approaching Florina, in simple terms Mark held a view of it being funny and idiotic at the same time due to Sain's persistence.

Becoming more immersed on his own inner thoughts Mark began to wonder how he ended in Sacea and where he was from. Regardless of how hard he may have tried to recall something all that came up was an endless blank.

So far the only other person who knew was Lyn and if Mark was to be honest he'd prefer it to stay that way. It wasn't a personal attachment to Lyn that derived his desire for secrecy but rather a feeling of insecurity, for a reason that Mark himself couldn't figure out he felt the need to be cautious about who he let know about his memory loss.

Lyn didn't come off as the type to tell someone the personal business of another person unless she knew them well enough, luckily the only person among the party who met that criteria was Florina and considering how frightened she was of any and all men it was unlikely she'd ask about anything pertaining to Mark himself.

That being said the fact that Florina's phobia would most likely keep her from trying to find out anything personal about Mark was the only convenience it had, beyond that it was more or less an unwanted obstacle.

Mark wanted to at the very least establish a basic acquaintance relationship with everyone, this of course included Florina but her fear of men kind of made getting to know her beyond the fact that she was a Pegasus knight easier said than done. Still one could not hold her fear against her, everyone had something that made them insecure even if they refused to admit it.

Regardless that still left the question of how to approach the shy girl, requesting help was a questionable and potentially shaky option.

Lyn would be the first person to come to mind, however with all the preoccupation she had making sure Florina was in a comfortable state of mind in spite of the fact she was surrounded by men, so the circumstances didn't really leave the option open.

Kent might be willing to to try and help but he didn't seem like the type who specialized in dealing with someone with a case as unique as Florina's.

Sain was not even worth taking into consideration. It wasn't personal, in fact Mark found Sain's antics at humor to be quite entertaining, he always found some way to lighten the mood of the whole group, however when it came to finding a way to approach Lyn's friend without scaring her, Sain was probably...on second thought he was the absolute last person Mark wanted to bring into the matter, he knew the green clad knight meant no harm but odds were likely that Sain would try to use the matter as an opportunity to try and flirt with Florina which would make things worse.

Wil having just met Florina all too recently probably wouldn't know what to do, plus being an archer wouldn't help the situation any.

All in all Mark have to handle the situation on his own. How exactly he'd do this was exactly something he'd have to think of another time. As of now he was to tired to think of anything as complex as approaching Florina in a manner that wouldn't frighten the girl out of her wits.

The group had been traveling on foot for the past few days which Included the majority of the current day which was close to ending with that sun starting to set.

"Ah I truly do wish we could find a proper place to sleep soon I tire of having to use a tent." Sain moaned.

"Stay focused on the mission you lout." Kent said trying to snap some sense of duty into his companion.

"Oh? But surely you must also want a proper bed to rest your head."

"We've other priorities at the moment, we can worry about proper beds afterwords."

"I'd not worry too much about any obstacles we may face, with our legion we'll be able to best any foe."

"That overconfidence will be the death of you."

At this Mark decided to join in for humors sake.

"Oh and here I thought it would be woman that would lead Sain to his death." The tactician said referring the Kent's earlier remark.

"So it seems that our tactician has developed a sense of humor." Sain pointed out.

"How do you mean?"

"Originally I thought you to be as boon as Kent if not more."

"Hey!"Mark exclaimed while the rest of the party save for Kent bursted out laughing at Sain's teasing comment.

Soon after the usual bickering between Kent and Sain continued giving the other members of the legion had an occasional laugh courtesy of the latter's jokes.

As the group continued on Mark soon spotted what looked like a fort. However it was run down to an extent.

Also taking notice was Wil who smiled and spoke up.

"It looks as if we may have found a place to rest for the night after all."

"This filthy place? Surely you jest!" Exclaimed Sain.

"This is probably the best location we're going to find and at least we have an actual roof over our heads." Marks said.

Lyn giggled a bit before entering the conversation.

"Oh my, it seems you have a optimistic side to you after all."

"You didn't think so before."

"To be truthful I honestly was starting to find you to be kind of gloomy. What with how you take your strategic planning so seriously."

"I simply prefer not to underestimate any dangers we may face."

"That is understandable but it may do you some good to be a bit more positive at times."

Turning her gaze to the aged structure Lyn continued.

"As for this fort it'll do for tonight though I'll probably just sleep outside, I like the feeling of the nightly breeze."

"I don't mind resting here." Wil said.

"As long as with Lyn I'll be fine." Florina announced

"If this is what you wish milady then I'll agree to this accommodation." Kent announced.

"Then it's decided, you already know my opinion." Mark said and soon after Sain made himself known.

"And for your protection you have one of the most valiant knights and all of Lycia."

"Sain you and I will be on watch duty." Kent said.

"Ah but of course."

"Do keep an ever vigilant eye." Mark said.

"Do you doubt my bravery as a knight sir tactician? I assure you that you may rest easy for I am at your side."

"...It would seem our gallant Knight is taking a liking to someone who's not a woman."

"Well of course I've taken a liking to you even if you're a man like me. How could I no..." Sain stopped in mid sentence when he fully registered what Mark had actually meant.

"OH HEAVENS NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I ONLY HAVE LOVE FOR WOMAN I ASSURE YOU!"

At this Lyn, Will, and even Florina who had been reserved save for her socializing with Lyn had all burst out laughing more than they ever had before dating the entire day. Even Kent had maintained a constant duty devoted demeanor found himself snorting.

Sain was too embarrassed to say anything further.

"Don't take it to heart, it was only a joke." Mark said.

The statement served to ease Sain's embarrassment somewhat but regardless he couldn't find it in himself to reply.

After Lyn had finally been done with her fit of laughter she spoke.

"Since it's decided who will be on watch duty why don't the rest of us head inside?"

"I've no objection." Wil stated before head in the entrance.

Following behind were Lyn and Florina. Heading further into the fort Lyn looked around and discovered that there was another entrance to the east side. If one went further in there was a another room which oddly enough foot steps could be heard coming from which was something that didn't fail to jerk the nomad's attention.

"Who's there's?"

In response to Lyn's question a young woman dressed in commoner clothes emerged from the shadows.

"Forgive me I never meant to startle you, I'm Natalie and I was merely looking for someone."

"And who is it your looking for might I ask?"

"My husband Docras. He left earlier today to find medicine but hasn't come back-ow."

Natalie suddenly clutched her leg which was something that didn't go unnoticed by Lyn who questioned Natalie immediately.

"The medicine you spoke of is it for your leg?"

XXXXX

"Sain I already said I was sorry what more do you want?"

"Do you not realize what is you gave done?" Sain asked.

"I played a simple joke on you." Mark replied in a calm voice.

"You've sullied my good name!"

"Ohhh and here I was wondering how you'd do that yourself." Mark said while trying to hold back a smirk that was on the verge of surfacing.

Kent watched the two bicker (cosmetically) with a mixture of annoyance and amusement before resuming his own watch duty looking around it didn't take much time for the knight to spot a group of strangers who had the look of bandits n the distance.

With his intuition telling him that the strangers were hostile Kent rode over to where Sain and Mark were.

"Enemies are upon us we need to tell the others."

Sain looked confused while Mark's expression became serious, looking in the direction Kent came from he saw armed men advancing on the fort and judging by how spread out they were there was a high change the strangers were planning and surrounding the fort.

"Kent, Sain be ready to guard the front entrance after we alert the others."

"Right." Kent said riding off with Sain close behind. Mark continued staring at the advancing enemies while annoyance built up inside of him.

"Out of all times for these cutthroats to show up it just had to be now." He said to no one in particular.

With that he turned around and headed for the fort.

XXXXX

Natalie had finished explaining everything to Lyn about her husband and leg condition when the two knights and tactician came in through the front entrance.

"Bandit's!" Mark yelled jerking everyone's attention before continuing.

"A high number of bandits are approaching fast. Everyone be ready for a long fight."

With that everyone gathered to the entrance only to receive confirmation to the implications of what Mark had previously said.

"Not now." Wil said frustrated by the fact that he'd be denied a goddess portion on sleep.

Florina looked nervous, it was painfully obvious she was trying to hide her fear.

Lyn turned her attention to Mark.

"There's another person here, a woman named Natalie."

"Can she by any chance assist us?" Mark questioned.

"No, she's barely able to move let fight, she's in the inner part of this fort."

"Good if she stays there it'll at least make it easier to keep her out of harm's way. "

"Agreed."

"Are there any other entrances or broken sections of wall?"

An answer was received however it was by Wil.

"Yes there's another eastern entrance as well as a worn down section of the wall on the western front, for now it still stands but it could be brought down with enough force."

"Ok then." Mark said before addressing everyone.

"Sain, Kent I want you two to defend the front entrance as I decided before, Lyn judging by the fact the entrance we all used to enter is the main one it's safe to assume that the eastern one is meant to be an escape route, I saw the enemy spreading out preparing to come at this from all sides so it's a safe bet to say they'll try and use the other entrance also. I need you to hold that entrance to the best of your abilities."

With a simple nod Lyn ran off to the other entrance leaving Mark who turned to the Archer and Pegasus knight.

"Wil there's a good chance the enemy will try to break through the section you mention I'd like you to dispatch of as many as you can or better yet if possible stop their attempt all together, if you can manage the second solution then rejoin Kent and Sain and assist them, Florina."

"Ye-yes?" The girl said shaking.

"I want you to go with Wil, if the enemy breaks through the ruined section I want you to hold them just long enough for Wil to get distance between himself and the enemies then rejoin Kent and Sain along with him."

Florina shot a nervous glance at Wil before turning back to Mark.

"Um ok."

"Good I'll be with Kent and Sain at the front if you two manage to do away with all your foes then rejoin us."

XXXXX

On the eastern side Lyn was already engaged in battle with a brigand who swung his axe at her only for Lyn to avoid the attack by jumping back before following up with a forward lunge that resulted in the bandit being impaled through the stomach before Lyn pulled her weapon out.

Turning to her next target which was a sword user much like herself Lyn held the mani katti at the ready.

Running towards the bandit Lyn swung her sword diagonally upwards but the attack was parried and the bandit swung his own sword horizontally forcing Lyn to block the blow.

The swordsman then tried to use a forward thrust intending to run Lyn through.

The Sacean lord side stepped the attack and counter with a cut to her opponent's throat dropping him almost instantly.

However just as things were looking up they turned sour when a hand axe soared through the air and made a moderate gash in Lyn's arm.

Looking around frantically Lyn managed to see the flying axe return to the hand of it's user just in the nick of time.

The said user was a man with a muscular build sporting a yelling sleeveless shirt. He had short red hair and an expression that showed self loathing.

What snagged Lyn's attention was that the man's appearance matched the description Natalie had given Lyn.

"Are you by any chance the one named...Docras?"

The axe wielder who had all but readied his hand axe for another throw froze for a few long moments before replying.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your wife Natalie she told me, and she's here at the fort."

"What? How can that be?"

"She came looking for you and i'm sure you're well aware of this but the bandits you work with don't value the integrity of one woman. So if you wish to protect her..."

"I already know." Docras said cutting Lyn off before tossing a Vulenary to her.

"And I don't plan on letting a single one of these thugs lay a hand on my wife." As Docras finished his declaration he threw his hand axe which went passed Lyn and decapitated and brigand that was trying to sneak up on her.

Looking at the body briefly Lyn turned back to Docras.

"I suppose I should thank you."

"You're welcome, and I offer my apologies for your injury."

"Not to worry the Vulenary you gave me should do the trick."

Scrutinizing the area one last time Lyn spoke.

"It seems that's all the enemies of this side we should head to the front entrance."

XXXXX

At the main area of the fort Sain and Kent were struggling to their limit holding back the numerous enemies.

Sain was repeatedly stabbing one enemy after another with his lance in either the hearts or another vital spot depending on which one he could get to.

Kent on the other hand was using his sword to inflict blows selectively at his enemies throats.

While both methods were dropping each individual enemy quickly more kept coming.

Mark who was keeping a certain distance kept his hand on the iron sword strapped to his back in case the time cane to use it.

Coincidentally enough one of the many axe man took notice in the young Tactician and charged after him.

Bringing down his axe the bandit attempted to kill Mark in a single blow only for Mark to jump out of the way.

The axe blade became embedded in the wall to the point that the bandit was struggling to remove it.

Seeing the opportunity laid bare Mark drew his sword and ran at the brigand.

By the time the bandit registered what was happening it was too late.

Mark's blade pierced the brigand's abdomen before he yanked the blade out. Mark was hoping that the blow was all that was needed to best the axeman since he wasn't in good enough condition to fight a full scale battle.

Unfortunately the event did not play out as Mark had hoped when the axeman got back to his feet and retrieved his weapon.

Now that the enemy had his weapon at the ready there wasn't any way Mark could fight back, the only reason he scored the first blow was simply because the bandit was distracted but now that factor was gone.

Much more to Mark's surprise an arrow suddenly found it's way into the bandit's shoulder and soon after Florina who was on foot due to having been forced to leave her steed in the deeper part of the structure since being inside the said fort prevented her from flying around freely ran by and stabbed the brigand with a surprising of skill defeating him quickly.

"Mark are you ok? We came back after the last of the foes on our side were taken care of." Wil said.

"Yes thanks to the efforts of you and Florina I am in one piece and you're absolutely sure all enemies on the west side are gone?"

"Yes there weren't very many of them so the task we were given was fairly easy."

"Good. Now I want both of you to assist Kent and Sain at the front."

"I suppose we'll be heading there as well." Another voice said causing Mark to turn his head and soon he laid eyes on Lyn.

"By all means, but who is that man with you?"

The person Mark was speaking of answered in Lyn's place.

"I'm Docras, from what I heard from your friend I understand you guys are protecting my Wife."

"If she's a woman who has trouble getting around then yes."

"You have my thanks and for today I'll be fighting on your side."

"Happy to hear it."

Without anymore words Both Docras and Lyn went off to join the everyone else.

Mark observed the fight now more at ease than he was earlier now that the bandit's advantage in numbers would be lessened.

At the same time however a feeling of frustration grew when Mark found himself wishing he could do more to help out.

It didn't help the predicament when an enemy sword user came running after the Tactician and brought his sword down.

Luckily Mark still had his own sword drawn and used it the parry the incoming attack.

Upon impact of the two blades Mark felt a surge of pain shoot throughout his body which weakened his defense.

To make matters worse the swordsman began a series of consecutive swings which Mark was forced to block each of.

Every impact caused a surge of pain within Mark's body each slightly worse than the last and as the struggle continued the pain built up so much that it eventually reached the point of being unbearable and the Tactician dropped his sword while his enemy jumped in the air with his own weapon raised.

Watching the event play out Mark closed his eyes in acceptance of what was to come.

Once the finale blow was struck the strategist's life would end there wasn't any way to avoid it at this point.

Oddly enough the blow never came. When Mark opened his eyes he saw Florina of all people standing between him and the sword wielder he tried to kill him.

The bandit smirked at the Pegasus knight and spoke.

"You certainly are a beauty so I'd prefer you stay your hand in interfering."

"I can't do that so could you stop trying to hurt our tactician?"

Mark could only stare wide eyed at Florina, he didn't think she (or anyone else do how occupied there were with their own fights) would come to his aid.

"Sorry but that twig ain't worth anything so there ain't too point in letting him live. Now move out of the way."

"...N-no."

"What was that."

"I...won't let you harm my friend's tactician." Florina said.

Holding her spear in front of her she maintained a battle ready stance.

However Mark could tell she was nervous maybe even scared. In all honesty it was understandable since she was up against an enemy who aimed to kill her and no person with a sense of sanity could just head off to fight without carrying some sense of fear.

Regardless of all that Mark was grateful to Florina for coming to his aid so suddenly.

"Ok twit I was gonna let you live and be sold but since you think yourself a tough girl we'll see how far that gets you before you die."

Without anymore words the bandit ran at Florina with his sword raises eager to kill his target.

Florina blocked the attack with pole of her lance before taking a few steps back to create distance between herself and her opponent.

Thrusting her lance forward Florina forced the swordsman to parry the blow but the head of the head cut into his shoulder causing him to stumble back.

Seeing as he was the first to become injured the bandit became enraged and ran at Florina swing his sword horizontally in an attempt to push the lance aside.

However to the mercenary's surprise Florina managed to lower the end of the lance just enough to avoid sword before bringing he lance back up and stabbing the swordsman in his leg.

The bandit fell to one knee dropping his sword soon after.

"Da-dammit how could I lose to one girl."

"U-um I don't want to kill you so...could you leave?" Florina asked.

The man responded by nodding. Believing that the bandit had really given up Florina turned to where the others were.

By the look of things the rest of the party was holding the own rather well since they were all together instead of separated.

The injured sword wielder also saw this and became shocked. Any brethren he had were no longer flooding into the entrance, if anything they were now being pushed out of the fort and with the way things were going the group of thugs were going to lose the fight hands down.

Upon the realization of this the swordsman became enraged and decided that if his side was going to lose he'd at least take one of the members from the opposing side with him.

Eyeing his target of choice the bandit ran at Florina who had her back turned. With the speed he was closing the gap between the two at, there was no chance the Pegasus knight would be able to act quickly enough to defend herself.

Soon the mercenary had his weapon at the ready eager to strike down the knight who had her back turned however just as suddenly as things progressed so perfectly they were halted when the bandit was tackled to the ground be an unknown person.

Pushing his tackler off of him the bandit saw it was none other then Mark who had interfered.

"Kid you're gonna wish you hadn't done that."

Getting back to his feet the sword wielder charged after the now standing young man who had his own sword in hand the gal to get in bandit's way.

Swinging his blade repeatedly the bandit worn down Mark's defense until the strategist lowered his blade not possessing the strength to hold the weapon up, the following result was a cut in Mark's side causing him to fall to the ground.

"I was gonna be nice and let you live but since you're so eager to die in the girl's place I'm happy to oblige."

With that the mercenary raised his sword intent on deliver the final blow but before he follow through he was impaled with a lance courtesy of Florina.

"No...I can't..."

Before the bandit could speak further Florina yanked her lance out and let his limp body fall the ground.

Florina then turned her gaze to Mark and her expression showed guilt?

Why did she have that look of all things? She hadn't done anything wrong so why?

Before Mark could ponder the question any further he felt his consciousness slip out.

* * *

**Holy god this is one of the longest and I mean longest chapters I have ever written I hope you guys like it.**

**Leave a review to let me what you think.**


	6. interlude

**OK this is actually going to be an intrulude or a chapter that takes place in between the cannon events. I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE**

* * *

In the dead of night a village was burning. Throughout the streets people were being chased by unknown figures as well as cut down indiscriminately by the said invaders.

Amongst the villagers being attacked was a teen around the age of fifteen was running the an ally between buildings.

After emerging from the other side the boy looked around only to find the the area wasn't all that different from the previous area. Many building were half engulfed in flames and residents of the village were being slaughtered as they futilely tried to flee their killers.

The boy in question had all but given into his fear, not because he intended to fight the mysterious group of rouges but because he had a certain person he needed to save even if it ended up costing him his own life to do so.

In truth he has wished to save everyone who was still alive even if they were a complete stranger to him.

Unfortunely it wasn't within his power to do so and as a result he had to keep his focus on and only on his primary goal.

After scrutinizing the area more he eventually saw a girl around his own age running towards him. Upon recognition of who she was he dashed after her also.

The distances between the two lessened at a pace that looked slow through the former's eyes.

Weather the reason was derived from worry, the heat of the moment or some other unknown factor was something the former didn't have time to figure out. Much to his surprise the latter's eyes seemed to widen with further horror.

The said girl opened her mouth and looked as if she was trying to yell out something. Unfortunely her voice was drowned out by all the screams of the other villagers.

Had the teen boy look behind him he would have noticed a horse rider coming up behind him with sword in hand.

XXXXX

Mark's eyes slowly opened and soon after he he bahen to recall the dream he had bit dismissed before long and tried to get up but felt a surge of pain keeping him from rising from his sitting position? Managing to at the very least to move his arm Mark discovered he was propped up against a stone wall.

"Arrgg."

"You should be a bit more careful with what actions you take." A voice said.

Mark looked to Lyn who was standing a fare distance away from him.

"Wh-what...happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I can recall is that all of us did a lot of fighting and I was trying to stop one of our own from getting hurt...and that I was saved."

"Well what you're able to recall is correct however as a result you seemed to have suffered injury yourself."

"Really? Where?'

"In your side."

In response to Lyn's explanation Mark managed to move his arm and press his hand against his side applying a small amount of pressure.

It took a few moments but Lyn's claim was confirmed when a high amount of pain surfaced in his side causing him to cringe.

Lyn didn't fail to noticed this and no time was wasted no time in stating her disapproval.

"You shouldn't mess with the wound, its still healing and besides I'd prefer if you would cease with your reckless actions. You gave everyone quite a scare."

"Really now?" Mark asked in response to the last part of what Lyn had told him.

"Yes particularly my friend."

"You mean the Pegasus knight Florina if I remember correctly?"

"Yes. When you fell unconscious she panicked believing that you might have died."

"I'm sure I wasn't hurt that badly."

"On the contrary you were." Another more stern voice said.

Mark turned his head to see Kent who continued.

"The wound you received turned out to be much deeper than we had originally thought when we inspected it the previous night."

Mark's eyes became wide at hearing that.

"The previous night? Wait you don't mean...!"

"I do, you lost consciousness through the entire night because the amount of blood you've lost."

"How could I have lost so much?"

"As I've told you before the wound in your side a surprisingly deep, in fact the use vulenary's was barely able to close it however..."

Mark became tense unsure of what Kent would say next.

"Should you ever overexert yourself you'll risk reopening the wound."

"I see."

Kent's expression became more scornful.

"How on earth did this happen Mark?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your injury we discussed. How did you receive it?"

"From a swordsman."

"I meant how did you allow yourself to be injured at all, as a tactician you've surely been trained to scan your surroundings."

"It was for the sake of Florina."

"Lady Lyndis's friend what of her?"

"The swordsman refused to except defeat after losing to the girl and attempted to take her life when she had let her guard down, there wasn't any time to think of some perfect plan to counteract his actions so I did the only thing I could to ensure Florina's life would be saved."

"The intent is appreciated but you shouldn't be so reckless."

"Kent, what happened wasn't Mark's fault he was doing what he had to for all our sakes! It may be true he gave us all a fright but he doesn't deserve to be scolded so harshly." Lyndis said.

"My apologies milady."

"It's alright Kent I know you meant no ill intent towards Mark."

Turning to the said person Lyn continued.

"Mark if it's not to much trouble I'd like you to ease Florina's worries."

"Her worries?"

"Yes you see since you've been unconscious Florina's been blaming herself believing her failure is what allowed harm to befall you and that you may even hate her for what happened."

"Why in the world would that be the case? If anything she's the one who prevented the last battle from taking a turn for the worst, she's done her job quite well. She's no reason to blame herself for anything, if anyone's to blame for my newest injury it's the cur who caused it and I swear on mother earth and father sky that there's not the slightest chance I would ever resent Florina for anything that happened during that previous attack."

Lyn smiled at Mark's statement.

"Good if that's what you think then I believe you'll be able to cheer her up if you tell her what you told me."

"So you want me to tell her that I don't blame her for anything that's happened?"

"Yes. Did I say something weird?"

"No it's not that it's just..."

"What?"

"Your friend's fear of men may make it difficult to speak with her. As such it may be easier to deliver the message of it's by someone she's comfortable talking to."

"Oh I suppose you have a point in that regard but for her sake you must find a way to overcome it this one time, besides she may be more comfortable with me speaking with her and it is also true I may be able to convince her she's done well, I cannot speak on your behalf on the matter of weather you hate or like her."

"But."

"No buts I already told you she needs to know you're not angry with her and even with her fear of men it would be better to show her that you bear no ill will towards her than just to have someone else tell her for you."

"Ok but do you at least at have any advice on how I might be able to speak with her without frightening her half out of her wits?" Mark asked seeing on opportunity to ask Lyn for presenting itself before him.

"My only advice would be the use of subtlety."

"I see." Mark said hiding his disappointment.

The advice made sense but it wad something Mark himself had already thought of before. The problem with using the idea was that he couldn't be absolutely sure that Subtlety alone would work.

Unfortunely as things standed right then and there he'd have to take a leap of faith and hope it worked.

"Ok I guess I'm off."

"Good luck."

"Yeah I might need it more than the average person would guess." The Tactician said in a low voice so Lyn couldn't hear in order to avoided hearing more comments about how everyone found him to be too pessimistic.

As Mark made his way to the outside of the fortress he was forced to close his eyes in response to how bright the sun was.

It took a few moments but Mark's eyes eventually adjusted to the brighter setting outside.

Looking around he saw Wil amd Sain talking, the latter looked (slightly) dejected by something but what it was something Mark would have to figure out later.

Walking around the outside area Mark spotted Florina faster than he thought he would courtesy of her Pegasus.

Mark stopped and started at the shy girl. By the way her head hung downwards it was obvious Florina wasn't in high spirit's. The tactician some time to contemplate what he may say but he couldn't think of anything that would remedy the situation in a single instant.

Deciding to just meet the predicament head on Mark headed towards Florina at a slow pace as not to scare her off then stopped and kept a certain distance from her when he was certain he was at least in hearing range.

"Excuse me Florina?"

The Pegasus knight in training looked up shocked to see Mark of all people.

"O-oh Mark!...can I...help...you?"

Rubbing the back of his head Mark replied.

"Florina if you're not to insecure with it I'd like to speak with about our latest battle."

Florina practically flinched upon hearing of the subject Mark brought up and closed her eyes while her body started to shake, to add on to Florina state tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

The actions surprised Mark a lot, he already knew the lavender haired girl was upset but he never would have thought things ran as deep as they did.

Long moments of silence followed before Florina spoke in a quiet voice that Mark could badly hear.

"I'm sorry...I'm...sorry...I'll do better protecting you from now on." From the tone in Florina's voice be it obvious she was about to cry.

"Florina it's ok you did your job just fine!" Mark exclaimed wanting to sway the girl's mood in a better direction.

The said girl's eyes shot open at this.

"It's ok." Mark said in a calmer voice.

"Really...you mean...yo-you're not mad at me for..."

"There's no way I would begrudge you when you haven't done anything wrong."

"You... mean it?"

Mark now wore a kind hearted smile.

"Of course."

"But your injury."

"That was caused by that swordsman who I was trying to keep from hurting you."

"You were...um does that...mean you actually...?"

Having a very good idea of what the young girl was going to ask next Mark answered.

"The scoundrel who hurt me tried to kill you when your back was turned, there was no time to think so I did what I could to ensure your safety."

"But...why...would you d-do something like that for me?"

"Florina I want to ensure every member of our party lives to see the end of this journey which means I intend to make sure no one is sacrificed or lost on the field of battle."

Florina only stared at Mark unsure of how to reply.

"Remember this Florina every member of our legion lives hold value as such they're worth protecting, including you own."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't regret protecting you even with the injury I received." Mark said before turning around and walking away a few steps before stopping and speaking one last time.

"And also I'm thankful to you for saving my life and I hope you'll continue assist us."

Florina found herself unable to reply and merely stared in puzzlement at Marks retreating form. He didn't resent her or blame her for his injury? He didn't think of her has a burden? He wanted her continual assistance? Florina was nothing short of confused however at the same time a spark of relief and even joy weld up inside of her.

As Mark made his way back to the fort he found himself wondering why he had such a gruesome dream before he woke up.

Question weld up in his mind but in the end Mark forced them all to the back of his mind deducing that finding out what the legion's next course of action would be took priority.

In spite of this however one factor the tactician couldn't shake was how real the dream felt almost as if it was a far off memory.

XXXXX

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Lyn asked.

The person she was questioning was none other then Docras.

Earlier before Lyndis even came upon Mark at the moment he woke up she spoke with Docras and Natalie.

The former decided that he wanted to join Lyn's group.

Lyn herself was rather appalled by the request and by the fact that the latter agreed to it.

"It's fine besides I need a way to earn money and it's the least I can do to repay you and the others for protecting my wife.

"Very well I'll gladly accept your aid." Lyn said.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of this interlude. Erk and Serra's intro's along with the next fight.**

**When it came to the main scene with Mark and Florina made my decisions based off their characters in this particular story.**

**Mark in terms of personality is intended to be a realist meaning he's not one to get too complacent in his or his comrades abilities for fear of one of his decisions leading the others to their end all the while being supportive which was shown in the first chapter of the story when he encouraged Lyn not to give up when she was on the losing end. Also he can be extremely kind when needed as shown in the scene with Florina.**

**As for Florina well it's more than likely obvious that I want to maintain her original character. In the game I got the impression she starts off as someone was timid and extremely reliant on Lyn for almost if not everything and is unsure of her own abilities. As such she at least to me personally comes off as the type who would take it real hard if something happened bad to one of her allies because of her or in the scenario of this story something bad that played out in a way that would lead Florina to fal****sely believe the (near) tragedy was her own fault. However throughout the game Florina's confidence in herself grows and it will in this story along with her fighting prowess.**

**Overall the scene is supposed to establish a relationship between the two characters which will deepen as the story progresses.**

**All in all I hope I did a good job but I suppose I'll have to wait for the newest reviews to find out.**


End file.
